gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rehab
Rehab is a song featured in the Pilot episode. It was sung by Vocal Adrenaline at their Invitationals. It was witnessed by the first five members of New Directions when Will and Emma took them to see their "competition" because he didn't think that they had the talent that New Directions did, however, it turned out to be a spectacular performance, leading the members of New Directions in awe, and thinking at that time to think that they were doomed. The song appeared somewhat unexpectedly after choral chants of "Ohio", and was sung in a satirically upbeat manner. It was originally sung by Amy Winehouse from her second studio album Back to Black. Jesse St. James did not appear in the song as he was not a set character at this time. Lyrics Ohio, Ohio, Ohio They tried to make me go to rehab but I said "no, no, no" Yes, I've been black, but when I come back you'll know, know, know I ain't got the time, and if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab, but I won't go, go, go I'd rather be at home with Ray (with Ray) I ain't got seventy days 'Cause there's nothing (nothing) Nothing you can teach me That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I didn't get a lot in class But I know it don't come in a shot glass They tried to make me go to rehab but I said "no, no, no" Yes I've been black but when I come back you'll know, know, know I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go, go, go The man said, "Why do you think you here?" (Why do you think you here?) I said, "I got no idea." "I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby." (I'm gonna lose my maybe, yeah) "So, I always keep a bottle near." He said, "I just think your depressed." This me, "Yeah, baby, and the rest." They tried to make me go to rehab but I said, "No, no, no." Yes I've been black, but when I come back you'll know, know, know... I don't never wanna drink again I just, ooooh, I just need a friend I'm not gonna spend ten weeks (I'm not gonna spend it) Have everyone think I'm on the mend It's not just my pride (just my pride) It's just 'till these tears have dried They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said "no, no, no" Yes I've been black, but when I come back you'll know, know, know I ain't got the time and if my daddy thinks I'm fine They tried to make me go to rehab but I won't go, go, go. Critical reception The Daily News' David Hinckley wrote that the show "isn't close to perfect" but "has likable characters, a good sense of humor and a reasonably deft touch with music." He called the pilot episode "not very plausible" but "potentially heartwarming", writing of the musical choices: "The duet of "You're the One That I Want" from Grease may be a little obvious, but setting a group dance routine to Amy Winehouse's "Rehab" shows some inspiration. Charts Videos thumb|300px|left|Rehab thumb|300px|right Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline